1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to window coverings, and more particularly to an adjustable cord locker, and a window blind equipped with the adjustable cord locker.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a conventional window blind is provided with a headrail, a bottom rail, and a plurality of slats between the headrail and the bottom rail. The slats are connected to the headrail and the bottom rail through ladder cords and lift cords. The ladder cords controls tilt of the slats, and the lift cord controls the bottom rail to lift and lower.
The ladder cords and the lift cords will be lengthened while the ladder cords and the lift cords are working under tensions for a long time. Once the ladder cords are lengthened, a distance between the headrail and the bottom rail increases, and the slats might tilt from the normal. U.S. 2009/0294076 application provides a window blind, in which a cord locker is provided. The cord locker is provided with a turnable reel to wind the ladder cords therearound once the ladder cords are lengthened. However, this invention is unable to fix the problem of extension of the lift cord. As a result, the slats tilt for a large angle because of the tension and the length of the lift cord are different from that of the ladder cords.